goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The John and Deborah Show
The John and Deborah Show is a British animated TV show that airs on Yorkshire Television. Plot The show revolves around best friends John Newill and Deborah Burrett, who both run a detention center called Bold Peoples Home in Bradford. In 1990, John and Deborah appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1. Characters The Owners *'John Newill': His character is stickman. He has blue skin (#0000FF), red eyes (#FF0000) and a light green mouth (#00FF00). He has a purple (#990099) handheld phone. When he was 12 years old, he appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990. He is voiced by Brian. *'Deborah Burrett': Her character is stick girl. She has green skin (#00CC00), gray eyes (#999999) and a medium blue mouth (#3399FF). She has a red (#FF0000) handheld phone. When she was 12 years old, she appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990. She is voiced by Emma. The Bad Eggs who were brought there Introduced in Series 1 *'Edgar' (from Disney's The Aristocats): He is voiced by Lawrence *'Sunset Shimmer' (from My Little Pony) *'Franklin' (from Franklin): He is voice by Joey *'Bear' (from Franklin): He is voiced by Eric *'Beaver' (from Franklin): He is voiced by Kayla *'Goose' (from Franklin): She is voiced by *'Rabbit' (from Franklin) She is voiced by *'Fox' (from Franklin): He is voiced by Steven *'Baa the Sheep' (from Timbuctoo): She is voiced by Princess *'Jasper' (from Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians): He is voiced by Simon *'Horace' (from Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians): He is voiced by Duncan *'Noah Lanka' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 29): He is voiced by Joey *'Lucas Lanka' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 29): He is voiced by Eric *'Bryson Droid-Astrid' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 15): He is voiced by David *'Brendan Droid-Astrid' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 15): He is voiced by Zack *'Orla Chell' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 28): She is voiced by Allison *'Verona Chell' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 28): She is voiced by Kate *'Veruca Chell' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 28): She is voiced by Kendra *'Bryce Colliant' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 2): He is voiced by Paul *'Anna Worthington' (from Codename: Kids Next Door): She is voiced by Kayla *'Sheriff of Nottingham the Wolf' (from Disney's Robin Hood): He is voiced by Professor *'Macusoper Busters': He is voiced by Kidaroo Introduced in Series 2 *'Dimentio' (from Super Mario) John and Deborah's Friends *'Jimmy Tarbuck' (host of Winner Takes All) *'Marjorie Daw' (from The Riddlers): She is voiced by Elizabeth *'PC Nab' (from The Sooty Show): He is voiced by Simon *'Nicky Cook' (from Knightmare Season 4): She is one of the assistants in John and Deborah's Bold Peoples Home. *'Brandon Bott' (aka BrandontheMovieGuy): He is voiced by Eric *'Pat Sharp' (host of Fun House) *'Andy Crane' (host of Children's BBC) *'Kelsie Newill' (John's sister): She is voiced by Amy *'Lance Vernon' (as Ronan Keating in Stars in Their Eyes: Kids 2003): He is voiced by Simon *'Aunt Flo' (from Puddle Lane): She is voiced by Millie *'Adrianna Johnson': She is voiced by Julie *'Zara Dawson': She is voiced by Princess *'Radford' (Deborah's son) Regular Episodes Series 1 Planned Episodes which have yet to be added to seasons Edgar Escapes from Bold Peoples Home - Edgar Balthazar decides to get away from the Bold People's Home to see The Rescuers Down Under at the cinema. But will he get busted? Baa Misbehaves at the Movies - Baa the Sheep wants to watch DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, but John and Deborah force her to watch Kindergarten Cop. John and Deborah's Troublemakers Misbehave on Their Trip - John and Deborah take the bad eggs to the Asterix Theme Park in Paris, France. Macusoper Busters Gets Grounded for Good Orla and Edgar Get Into Serious Trouble Bear Spills John's Lemonade Goose Misbehaves at Nando's - Goose wants McDonald's, but John and Deborah force her to eat Nando's. Crossover Episodes Meet the Sensational Six - John and Deborah and their friends William, Catherine, Michael and Christine introduce themselves. Trailers The John and Deborah Show - Series 1 Teaser Trailer The John and Deborah Show - Series 2 Teaser Trailer Deleted Scenes The John and Deborah Show - Series 1 Deleted Scenes Category:TV shows